Doctor Who: Nexus -S2E5- The Wolf Who Died
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: Light Have Gone Somewhere, a Method That Change Everything around The Doctor
1. Know Rian

Prologue - Know Rian

* * *

While Natsumi Walking She Sees The Doctor and Fuyuki and The Creature That They met

Natsumi: Doctor?

The Doctor: Oh Natsumi, Good Timing. I Want You To meet Rian

Natsumi: Is He a Dog..?

The Doctor: Yes, a Alien Dog From a Different Universe

Rian Smiles and Waves Back

The Doctor: Come on don't be Rude

Natsumi Waves Back and then Walks to the house

The Doctor: Oh Don't Mind Her. She is always like that.

Fuyuki: What Planet are you from Rian

Rian: Midgard

The Doctor: Is That Alternative Earth

Rian: I Don't Think so

The Doctor: But That Where Light Could Be. How Did You Get Here?

Rian: I Could, if You Be My Best Friend

The Doctor: You Could Be Fuyuki's

Rian: I am Fuyuki's Best Friend

The Doctor: You Didn't even Ask Him

Rian: But I Sensed It. So Now I Want To Be Your Best Friend Too

The Doctor: Alright You Got One

Rian: Oh Yay, I am Very Happy

Rian Began Hugging The Doctor and Jumping Around for a few second then he stopped

Rian: Ok Fuyuki Come over here

Fuyuki Walks Over Rian Grabbed The Doctor's and Fuyuki's Hands And Hold them in one Hand and Placed a Teleporter on The Doctor's Wrist on the other. Fuyuki and The Doctor Teleported


	2. A Village Called Northbury

Chapter 1: A Village Called Northbury

* * *

The Doctor and Fuyuki Appeared Mid Air Two feet of the Ground as the landed in a bit of Pain and Disorientated

Fuyuki: What was that?

The Doctor: Teleportion For ya

Fuyuki: Where Are We?

The Doctor: Midgard i guess very Earth Like, 10th Century It Seems

The Doctor Got Up and Walks For a Few Inches the Surrounding

The Doctor: Now Why Light Be Here

The Doctor looks up in the sky and see a black spot that appears to be a Punched hole in Time and Space That leads to Dark Dimension

The Doctor: Fuyuki We Need To Go

Fuyuki: Why?

Out of No Where Few Of The Dark Dragons Manifested around them. The Doctor Grabbed Fuyuki's Wrist and Began Running, but then Cut off by more of them. They have their weapons pointed at them The Doctor Took out his Sonic Screwdriver as the buzzing continues

Fuyuki: What Are You Doing?

The Doctor: Well There is no way so i will try a way

The Doctor Began Running Away from them, One of The Dragons Fired the weapon and shot The Doctor, He Screamed in agony and fell to the ground

Fuyuki: Doctor!

All of The Dark Dragons Turns To Fuyuki. He is Frozen in fear he wanted to run but worry that he might get shot. Out of nowhere one of the Dragon's gun burst out of nowhere The Dragon Drops it revealing a Arrow Through it. After That a few Warriors, Medieval like Anthro Dogs and Wolves They all Have Their Bow and Arrows at Armed

Then a Quite Big one Appeared

Renzo: Beasts of the dark, Leave now or Face of the Consequences of our Wrath

All of The Dark Dragons Backed Down and they all Disappeared without leaving a trace. Fuyuki started sliding down against a tree breathing heavily trying to be calm. couple of the warriors went by him asking if he is ok. Fuyuki Responded saying that he is while pointing at The Doctor who is laying motionless at the ground laying his stomach. Saying "He's Probably not"

Renzo the leader went by The Doctor, He Turned him over and placed his ear on the left side of The Doctor's Chest. He Does Hear the Heartbeat but not Normally

Renzo: I Do Hear his Heartbeat But, Something not right

Fuyuki: Like What?

Renzo: His Heart is beating Awfully Fast, also Unnatural Rhythmic

Fuyuki: He have Two Hearts, He is not Human if that's what you are thinking, i am but in a different world but I Don't Think it explained the speed of his heart..sss. He Probably needs help

Renzo: We Will Take Him To Deep-Ando. Alien or not he is always a help

Renzo Picks up The Motionless Doctor and holding with one arm. one of The Warriors

Fuyuki: you well help us even know we are aliens

Renzo: We Don't Have a Concept of Prejudgment

* * *

In a Village Called Northbury. The home of Deep-Ando Reads a book, then became a noise like a crowd gathering he looked and see the group of Warriors He Also Spotted Renzo Carrying Someone. He Ran Out. Renzo Spotted him

Deep-Ando: Reanzo..

Renzo: ah Deep-Ando You have a Patient

Deep-Ando: Where did you find the Humans

Renzo Put Down The Doctor Gently to the ground

Renzo: according to the Boy they are not from this world but they need your help

Deep-Ando: I'll see what i can do

* * *

In The Home of Deep-Ando. The Hermit examine The Doctor

Deep-Ando: He just been Stunned that's all He will be fine

Fuyuki: oh that's good

Deep-Ando: So What's Your Name?

Fuyuki: Fuyuki, Fuyuki Hinata.

Deep-Ando: Nice To Meet You Fuyuki as you know I Am Deep-Ando but you can just call me Ando. So what's his name

Fuyuki: The Doctor.

Deep-Ando: Doctor Who?

Fuyuki: He just call himself The Doctor. I guess its a Time Lord thing

Deep-Ando: Time Lord?

Fuyuki: yeah that's what his people are called, but he is known as a Renegade

Deep-Ando: a Renegade Time Lord, i see

Fuyuki: So Where are We

Deep-Ando: this is a village of Northbury, I Will Show you more outside

Fuyuki and Deep-Ando Walked out of the place and head Outside

* * *

Outside of Ando's Home. He Just Tell Fuyuki The Surrounding of his home and the people in the village. Ando also said that the weather in Bury country is not commonly Cloudy, and he does find it Strange. Later Fuyuki heard his name being called, He looked where is name been Called which is behind the house.

Fuyuki sees a furry dragon what appears to be Light.

Light: Can you come here for a moment?

Fuyuki: Hey um.. Ando I will be back for a moment

Deep-Ando: ok

Fuyuki went over to the back of Ando's home

Light: I know you don't know me but I Am Light as you see i'm a dragon but a god

Fuyuki: You Know The Doctor?

Light: I know Him when he was infant.

Fuyuki: You Don't Look Well

Light: I'm Dying, Dark is killing off my children. They Sustain me, But The Doctor, His Hearts, as long they beat i stay alive but not letting strong enough to have me keep on going. Keep Him Alive. Keep Him Away of Danger

Fuyuki: He is not gonna listen to me

Light: Please Try I lost him once I Damned well don't want lose him again!

Deep-Ando: Fuyuki?

He Turns around

Fuyuki: I'm Coming

Fuyuki Turns Back and seen that Light is no longer there which leaves him puzzled he looks around wondering where did he just go.

Fuyuki walked back to Deep-Ando, without Fuyuki nor Light Knowing Renzo was Eavesdropping on their conversation

Deep-Ando: So, what happened?

Fuyuki: oh nothing important

Renzo Sneaking in Deep-Ando's Home he walks in a room in where The Doctor is in still lying down on the bed, Renzo went over he placed his hand on the Time Lord's Forehead and notice that it is quite warm. He Takes his hand of the forehead and walk towards the window. The Doctor Slowly waking up. He looks around the room.

Then he spot a buff Wolf standing in front of the window

The Doctor: Hello?

Renzo Turns around and sees The Doctor awake

Renzo: oh I see that your awake now

The Doctor: Where am I? and How did I get here?

Renzo: Your are in a Village which is called Northbury. You and Your Friend was ambushed by the creatures of the night

The Doctor: Where is he now?

Renzo: He is with Deep-Ando

The Doctor: I Need to know that he is ok

The Doctor tries to get out of bed but then a throbbing pain in his head kicks in , and preventing him to do so. Renzo comes by easily lowering him down.

Renzo: You need Rest, You and your friend are in safe hands

The Doctor: ok..

* * *

Outside Renzo came out of the door threshold telling Fuyuki and Deep-Ando that The Doctor is Finally awake

they all came in the room

The Doctor: Fuyuki?

Fuyuki: Doctor!

He Runs towards The Doctor and hugs him out of nowhere which did surprised him but also wondering why Fuyuki is hugging him

The Doctor: um.. Fuyuki..

Fuyuki: Yeah..?

The Doctor: Your hugging me.

Fuyuki: oh Sorry..

Fuyuki Broke the hug leaving them both a bit awkward

Deep-Ando; So how did you two came to this world?

The Doctor: one of your people sent us here, Rian that's his name

Deep-Ando: Rian?

The Doctor: yeah

Deep-Ando: That's odd because Rian Passed away not to long time ago

The Doctor and Fuyuki went into shock in surprise on what Ando said.


	3. The Song of The Wolf

Chapter 2: The Song of The Wolf

* * *

Somewhere outside in the Village of Northbury, Fuyuki is walking back and forth as The Doctor sat down on the ground with his legs spread apart

Fuyuki: How can he be dead, he didn't look dead nor feel like. He is more like alive than dead

The Doctor: will you stop pacing up and down like a Perishing Panda? Its giving me a headache, but your right he was more alive than dead

Fuyuki: What Could it be?

The Doctor: Could be No, Probably be Resurrection

Fuyuki: Resurrection?

The Doctor: Yes, it even happened to me

The Doctor sees that Fuyuki is a bit confused on what The Doctor is saying

The Doctor: Oh yeah I died

Fuyuki: You Died? How?

The Doctor: Well I died but didn't. Light's Children took my sole before it was the end of me, and the rest id history.

Fuyuki: So let me get this straight; you died

The Doctor: Yep

Fuyuki: and then resurrected by Light's Children

The Doctor: yep

Fuyuki: How did you die?

The Doctor: Dark's Children. Oh you don't know about The God Concepts

Fuyuki: Kinda..

The Doctor Explained about the Concept Dragons. He also explained that some got involved with Gallifreyan Cultures, and became the Gallifreyan Gods

The Doctor: I am Light's Champion. Some of my people say that Light Knew Me when I was a infant is because I entered his life. That is some Bootstrap Paradox

Fuyuki: From knowing you?

The Doctor: Well its because there is a reason for light to enter my life "I Entered His Life" But Who Told me to do so? When? and Why?

Fuyuki: Know i want to know.

The Doctor: We Can worry about that later but now i wonder why Light just go AWOL on me, Like he is trying to tell me something but what? What is Light's Method.

Fuyuki: Method Huh?

Fuyuki Thinks back to the point when he first met Light finding out if Light is not suppose to be on Midgard. What is he doing here?

The Doctor: I Also wonder why Dark's Kids are here?

Fuyuki forgot that The Doctor have no idea on what happened after the ambush. The Doctor Began looking back and staring to where the entrance of the forest is.

The Doctor: Do you hear something?

Fuyuki: No, what you hear?

The Doctor: Music.

The Doctor got up and began following on the sound that he hear. Fuyuki follows along with him

With in the forest the sound became more audible that Fuyuki can hear.

Fuyuki: I hear it now

The Doctor: Is it Amazing?

Fuyuki: I Guess..

The Doctor Peeks Through a Tree and see what to be Deep-Ando playing an Instrument that appears to be a flute

The Doctor: Who's That?

Fuyuki: Doctor, That's Deep-Ando.

The Doctor: oh... I though he is just a Hermit

Fuyuki: Guess Not. Wait how do you know he is a Hermit

The Doctor: Fuyuki, I've Seen a Hermit Before so I will know how Hermits are. Even my Guru is a Hermit

The Doctor went closer called out The Hermit's Name. He looked and seen The Doctor and Fuyuki

Deep-Ando: oh hello

The Doctor: That is really some kind of Music you just played. What is it?

Deep-Ando: Oh Just Piece I play. Just to like past the time or even if I am going through Rough Times

The Doctor: Well through out of all Time and Space I never heard anything that Beautiful and That's Coming from an Alien

Deep-Ando: We Don't Prejudice, But Thank you, Doctor.

The Doctor: Does anyone else know that you play

Deep-Ando: just Renzo, and Rian other than that no

The Doctor Didn't say anything after that. He went by and sent in front of Ando

The Doctor: Can you tell me something about Rian? You don't have too.

Deep-Ando: No, It's fine I will: Rian was a outsider of this village, I aided him since after that he was like a family. He is a very wonderful man. He even like to be best friend with everyone

The Doctor: I can tell, but anyways Tell me Ando who did he died

Deep-Ando: Its when those dragon beast came and just kill him. Tell Me There has to be a reason that why they are doing this and why they have to just kill him

The Doctor: Ando, I will say there was probably a reason why they killed him. They Can't kill him for no apparent reasons they'er not murders

Fuyuki: Doctor, I Think you Defend them too much

The Doctor: them are not evil, they just were not raised probably

Fuyuki: Then why they killed you Doctor?

The Doctor: Because of a prophecy, Because I have a connection with Light. Oh of course. Does Rian have any connection with anyone.

Deep-Ando: well like you said one is Light, Me and Him Actually

The Doctor: Ha So That Dragon Wanted me here for a reason

Fuyuki: and that it?

The Doctor: Light Said he have a method, but what is the method, wait Ando your Music

Deep-Ando: what about it?

The Doctor: A Midgardian Music touch the hearts of a Gallifreyan. Ando Maybe Your Playing can end all crisis

Deep-Ando: I'm Flattered Doctor But...

The Doctor: You Can't just say that it just lucky that it work for me and my people We Just have to try

Fuyuki: Your Not that easy to give up are you?

The Doctor: No I am not.


	4. Nothing But Demise

Chapter 3: Nothing But Demise

* * *

The Doctor: I Know how to put it to the test

Fuyuki: So what I hear is that you have a plan

The Doctor: Sort of.. Ando Before me and Fuyuki came on to this planet. Have there been any attacks of them

Deep-Ando: not technically, They do come at night

The Doctor: Good. So here is the plan: As Night falls well will capture one of those Dragons

* * *

At Night in the Northbury Village as there is no sign of life. All the lights are not one nor visible. A Dark Breed Dragon appears out of nowhere, beginning walking down a path across the village

The Doctor, Fuyuki and Deep-Ando is hiding behind a house that The Dragon is passing by

The Doctor: are You ready?

Ando Nods The Doctor peeks on the side and sees the Dragon he began running out quietly behind the dragon in the middle in path like road. The Doctor given out a whistle. The Dragon turned around and see The Doctor

The Doctor: thought you not gonna see me again. Well your wrong

The Child Hold up the laser gun and have it pointed at The Doctor, but immediately The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver as the sound emit from The Time Lord's Device which caused the ray gun to spark and explode as the dragon drops it.

The Dragon then stand it's ground preparing to attack as The Doctor made the buzzing stops

Deep-Ando began playing random music with his instrument. The Doctor notice that the music is getting into the The dragon Child

The Doctor: Keep Going Ando, It's Working

The Child try to fight the music, The Doctor Began walking closer to the dragon child

Fuyuki: what are you doing Doctor?

The Doctor: I am just getting closer to ir of course

Fuyuki: But it will kill you

The Doctor: Not if it is dealing with something

The Doctor Carefully placed his and on the dragons head, as the dragon looks at him

The Doctor: there is no reason to be hostile we are not your enemy, we are not gonna hurt you

The Time Lord seems to calm the child down. The Child began slowly lying down as The Doctor begins betting the dragon. Fuyuki and Deep-Ando watch as Ando stop playing his music

Fuyuki: It works The Doctor did it.

The Doctor Continues petting the dragon as Fuyuki and Deep-Ando Came up towards them two

Fuyuki: How Did you know that's gonna work

The Doctor: Because There is no such thing as species are Born to be evil especially for this creatures it goes by how they are raised

Deep-Ando: so how we gonna do with this creature?

The Doctor: well first i want to give it a name

Fuyuki: How you know its a him?

The Doctor: I Just know. it think of name Nox

Fuyuki: Nox?

The Doctor: Yes, Its a cool name you ask me. How about it?

The Dark Dragon shakes its Head?

The Doctor: It's Your Lost. Ok then how about then Dag

The Dark Dragon Seems To accept the name

Deep-Ando: Seems that it likes the name.

The Doctor: Typical even the concepts have bad taste

* * *

The Doctor Luring the Dragon child to the village as still there is no sign of life outside

Fuyuki: What Time Zone is like on this planet?

The Doctor: Fuyuki, Are You asking Me that because I am a Time Lord?

Fuyuki: Yes?

The Doctor: Well go ask Father Time, that's what I call that dragon

Fuyuki: There's even the one of Time?

The Doctor: Yep..

Both The Doctor and Dag Stopped

Fuyuki: What's Wrong?

The Doctor: How The TARDIS Be Here? Oh Never mind That it's Here. Now what we can do Set Dag free.

Fuyuki: Just like that just set him off

The Doctor: Plus have Deep-Ando end all this.

Fuyuki: Oh ok.

The Doctor: ok Deep-Ando we will be back within 5 minutes

Deep-Ando: then i will just wait by that point.

The Doctor: Great.

The Doctor Unlocks and opened The TARDIS Door as the tree went inside as the door close behind them The TARDIS Began taking off. The TARDIS Fully Dematerialize. With in the moments after the same noise began fading in.

Deep-Ando looks behind him and See The Same TARDIS. The Doctor Comes out not looking happy

The Doctor: Ando There is something i need to tell you Something

* * *

In The TARDIS The Doctor Pulls up a Lever, There was a sudden Thud

The Doctor: Well then here we are here.

Fuyuki: where are we, Exactly?

The Doctor: Somewhere that Dag Will enjoy

The Doctor Opened the door and walked out Fuyuki and Dag followed him and outside is a Sunny Wildlife

Fuyuki: Where are we?

The Doctor: Somewhere that Dag will joy. You still have chance on changing your name.

Dag a Dark Dragon seems To Admire the place then out of nowhere it began to fly away

Fuyuki: Well there it goes. You don't seem to happy about that.

The Doctor: Because he is stuck with that name.

Fuyuki: Oh Doctor You are something

* * *

In The TARDIS The Doctor Pulls Down The Lever which made The TARDIS Taking off

The Doctor: Back To Midgard.

In Northbury Village The Doctor's TARDIS Materializes Near Deep-Ando's Home Once The Doctor peek out of The Entrance of his ship. He Sees Renzo sitting actually right in front of the TARDIS

The Doctor: oh Renzo were you Waiting for us?

Renzo Didn't say anything after that.

Later in The Graveyard at where The Doctor and Renzo is in front of Deep-Ando's Grave

The Doctor: Tell me Renzo how long we were gone?

Renzo: almost a half a month. You did told about.."this"

The Doctor: Not Yet...

* * *

Half a Month ago

The Doctor: So about That "Be Back by Five Minutes" well I sorry to say but I can't.

Deep-Ando: What happened?

* * *

In The TARDIS The Doctor tries to return to the Five minutes after he left but some how The TARDIS can't do it. By keep attempting to that point of time The Cloister Bell Sounds. He knows what's going on and finally accept it

* * *

The Doctor: apparently after I left The point of time haven been Time Locked to where you died. i don't know or when how but all I know You Died. I'm Sorry I Can't do nothing about it...

Deep-Ando started to see The Doctor's Grief and Despair. He went closer The Doctor.

Deep-Ando: Doctor, we all have a good run. Just Don't put this on you. You did all that you could.

The Doctor: I'm just so sick of losing people.

Deep-Ando: I cant tell by you innocent sad eyes

The Doctor Smiles lightly, as they both hugged.

* * *

In the present point The Doctor Stands and stairs into Deep-Ando's Tomb Stone with an Emotionless Look on his face.

In The TARDIS as it is currently Flying

Fuyuki: What Happened?

The Doctor Pulls some levers and pressed few buttons as he went to another panel facing foward to the door. He have hands on the console panel using his arms as support. There was the sound of the thud as the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor: Deep-Ando dies by an unknown cause maybe from the dark breeds but i can't do nothing about, because it is time locked. I Can't Prevent

Fuyuki: Time Locked?

The Doctor: Yes..

Fuyuki: Why are They Doing This?

The Doctor: Things, So Many Things Mostly to get rid of Me and Light.

Fuyuki got up off the stair case then he walked to the doors. He Stopped like five feet away. He Turned around and Faced The Doctor

Fuyuki: Doctor, When you were unconscious, Light he Told me That he is dying and that you are the only that is keeping him alive.

The Doctor Simply and Slightly nod and spoke

The Doctor: Thank you for telling me that.

Fuyuki Walked out of the TARDIS Closing The Door Behind him. Then The TARDIS Began Dematerializing with The Whooshing and Gust of wind coming from. As The TARDIS Completely Disappeared. Fuyuki Began walking home not saying anything else.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
